Stepsisters!
by famouslastwordsx
Summary: Sue Clearwater and Charlie Swan get married. That leaves Leah and Bella as...stepsisters? Leah hates Bella. Oh joy. Takes place in between New Moon and Eclipse. -Leahs POV.
1. Chapter 1

**READ!; In this, Jacob and Leah are dating, but that's not what the story revolves around. This isn't a sequel to my last fanfic. Jacob was never in love with Bella, but they are still best friends.**

My boyfriend Jake and I were watching a movie. We were free to show all the affection we wanted since my mom was out on a date with Charlie Swan. They had been dating for about a year, and it was getting pretty serious. It would have been the perfect night, if my brother wasn't home.

Jake leaned in and kissed me at the end of the movie. Of course, that's when my brother decides to come down stairs.

"Ew. You guys are nasty." He said.

"SETH!" I yelled.

"What, you've never seen people kissing before, Seth?" Jake teased.

"Yeah, I have" Seth replied, "But it's disgusting because its my _sister."_

"Well your sister is a very good kisser," Jake laughed.

Seth pretended to throw up.

He started to kiss me again, and once again, we were interrupted. My mom and Charlie walked in. Fate hated me.

"Hey you lovebirds." My mom said as she hung up her coat.

"Ugh!" I said, pulling away from Jake. "Mom!"

She laughed.

"Sorry. But I thought you'd like to hear the news."

I sighed. "Go for it."

Seth looked at me, probably wondering what was going on.

My mom looked at Charlie. He started talking.

"I love your mother very much." Now I should be the one pretending to throw up, I thought. "And that's why we decided that we should…be married."

He was smiling ear to ear. Oh my god. No. No. No!

I blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Does that mean that Bella and I will be….Stepsisters?!"

"Yes, it will!" My mom said cheerfully. She thought that I was happy about that.

I screamed at the top of my lungs. I stormed up the stairs and into my room, slamming the door. I didn't want to talk to anyone. Except for Jake. That's why I was glad when it was him knocking on my door three minutes later, not my mom-or worse, Charlie or Seth.

"It's me." He said, from the other side of the door.

"Come in." I muffled ,my head buried in my pillow.

"Your mom wants to know if she can come talk to you."

"No." I said. "I only want to talk to you."

"Well, I'm here, Leah. But I think you should try talking to your mom. She just wants to be happy. And I think you could get over your differences with Bella for her to be happy."

"Easy for you to say, Jake. She's your best friend. I hate her with a passion. But, even with that, this is deeper than just being related to… Bella. This is about…my dad." I told him.

"Leah. Your mom loved your dad, and you know that. She's not replacing him." He said softly. I was trapped! I knew Seth was happy about this. Obviously my mom was. Even my boyfriend! I couldn't believe this! Tears started coming down.

Jake put his arm around me. I shook it off. "Go, Jacob. I want to be alone." I whispered.

He nodded. He went to the door. "Love you, Leah. Consider your mom, too." And then he left. I was alone in the darkness of my room. All night I thought about our conversation. As much as I hated to admit it, he was right. My mom deserved to be happy. It was going to be so hard, but in the morning I would tell her that I supported her decision. But I wouldn't be enthusiastic about it.

The next morning, when I went downstairs, my mom was making pancakes.

"Good, morning, honey. I want to talk to you. You and Seth come first, and if you don't want Charlie and I-"

It was very tempting...no. I couldn't.

"No, mom." I innteruppted. "I thought about it. Alot. And I want you guys to get married. So...when are we picking out the bridesmaids dresses?" I tried my absoloute hardest to force a smile. She bought it, and hugged me.

"Oh, Leah, thanks so much. But actually, Charlie and I were talking. Were not going to have a wedding. We'll just sign legal papers saying that were officially married."

I knew thats really not what she wanted, but she was lucky I even gave in. I was going to stop with the kindness there. Legal papers were fine with me.

"Oh. Well...once you get married, where are we moving? Or them?"

"They'll be moving on the reservation with us. But we'll be moving into a bigger house on the other side of the reservation."

I was a little dissapointed, I had wanted to stay in our house. Well, atleast we were staying on the reservation.

"And you already bought the house?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Without even telling me...you bought. A. House."

"Leah, we were waiting for the right time to tell you.

"To tell _me? _Are you saying everyone else already knew?"

She sighed. "We told Seth two weeks ago."

I closed my eyes, trying to fight the urge to phase.

"And Bella?" I asked.

She took a few seconds to respond.

"We told her on the same day as Seth."

I had worked to hard to agree to the marriage to lose my cool now.

"Why did you tell them before me?"

"Leah, I knew this would be a toucy subject for you. I just needed some time to build up to it."

"Oh." I said calmly. Well, she was right. "Well I can't wait to see the house."

Her smile was back. "We can start moving our stuff in next week."

"Great." I said.

Just great.


	2. Chapter 2

Ugh. I didn't want to wake up that morning, for two reasons.

Number one: We were packing up our stuff today and moving it into the van.

Number two: Bella was coming over to help us do it.

Charlie and my mom thought it would be great if Bella and I took some time to get to know each other. Which was stupid. I would have way to much time to do that in the near future.

It had been summer vacation for a week, so I had about two more months of summer left. I had a feeling I was going to be miserable during it. There was a knock on my door.

"It's Bella."

I sighed.

"Come in."

She came in and sat down. I gave her a dirty look.

"Look, Leah, I know your not happy about this. But I'm not either. We should make the best of it."

There she was again, being the responsible one. She was always like that. I had been the opposite of that my whole life. I'm known for going overboard with things, being overly un-shy, speaking my mind at all the wrong times, and , of course, getting my into trouble for doing things I wasn't suppose to. That's why me and Mrs. Goody-two-shoes never got along.

"Sure. " I said. I went in the hallway and brought in a bunch of cardboard boxes. "I guess we should start."

"Alright." she said, obviously trying to act like everything was fine. We started folding my clothes first.

"So,this was a surprise, wasn't it? One night I'm sitting at home like usual, the next I find out my mom and your dad are getting married, and that were moving into a house together." I said.

"Yeah." she agreed. "But it will only be for a couple of years. Were both 17, we'll move out someday."

A couple of years? A couple of hours with this girl was torture, I thought.

"Must suck for you, though. Your going to be stepsisters with freaky werewolf girl now. And Seth."

"I don't think your freaky, Leah. I date a vampire, remember?"

Oh yeah. That brought up my next question.

"So I guess I'm going to see alot of that bloodsucker in my- I mean our house- right?"

"Right." She said. , ignoring my 'bloodsucker' comment. "Speaking of boyfriends," she picked up a picture of me and Jake off my desk. " How are you guys doing?"

"Fine." I said.

"That's good."

She was annoying when she wasn't even trying.

"You should invite Jake over. I haven't seen him in like, a month." I had always had a slight problem with the fact that my boyfriend and Bella were best friends. It made me uncomfortable. But, it would be nice to see him. It might break some of the awkward-ness if he were here.

"Ok." I agreed. I called him and he agreed to come over. He came in about 10 minutes later.

"Hey you two." He said, smiling. Bella got up and they hugged. It was just a hug, I had to tell myself.

He sat down next to me. Him and Bella started catching up on how things had been the past month.

I had always been the jealous type. Today was no exception.

She fluttered her eyebrows. "I've really missed you, Jake." She said it in a slightly questionable tone. I was not liking this.

"I've missed you too, Bella."

I felt like I was going to cry. Life sucked. My mom was replacing my dad by marrying Bella Swan's dad. I would have to live with them. We were moving. Now that brat was acting like she was going to seduce my boyfriend.

"I'm going to miss you even more when you go to Hawaii for the summer. I'll miss you loads."

_What was she talking about?! Hawaii?_

Jake looked regretful that Bella had said anything. Bella looked like she was sorry for her mistake.

"Jake?! Hawaii? For the summer?!" I asked.

He sighed. "Can we take a walk, Leah?"

"If you explain to me whats going on."

"Okay."

"I'll keep packing." Bella said.

We walked to the beach. Finally I looked up at him.

"Hawaii, Jake? What's she talking about?"

"I was going to tell you today, Leah, honestly. You know I don't keep things from you." He looked apprehensive. "Well, my dad wants me to spend the summer with Rebbecca and her husband in Hawaii this summer.I don't want to go. I want to stay here with you. But he's forcing me."

"You can't leave me now! I need you more now than ever." I said.

He took my hand as we kept walking.

"I'm leaving July 1st, and I'm coming back August 10th. I'll be back before you know it."

"That only gives us 11 days until you leave."

He sighed. "I know."

"My moms getting married to Charlie out of the blue. I'm moving. Now I can't even spend the summer with you." My voice was cracking.

He took my face in his hands. "Aw, Leah. I'll call you everyday, I swear. I'll think of you every second."

I tried to smile. "You _swear_you won't fall in love with some Hawaiin surfer girl?"

He laughed. "I swear."

I knew he was telling the truth. It didn't ease my pain, though. Everything was going wrong.

"Why'd you tell _her _before _me? _Why is everyone telling Bella things before me?"

We sat down on the sand. "I didn't know how. And I didn't wanna see you sad." He smiled the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. He played with my hair, then my fingers. He massaged them lightly.

I tried to see the bright side in things. "It's only about a month and a half."

He pulled me close. "Only a month and a half." He repeated.

I sighed. "But I'm kinda pissed at you for abandoning me."

"Don't be pissed." Our faces were only 2 inches apart now.

That's when Quil, Embry, Seth, and basically the whole pack showed up.

"Yo Jake, you wanna play football?" Quil yelled.  
Damn it Damn it Damn it! Why were we always interrupted?! The guys approached us. I only had 11 days left with him. I didn't care if the pack was watching. I pressed my lips to his. The guys started clapping and whistling.

"Way to go Jakeeee!" Paul yelled.  
I pulled away, and laughed. He did too.  
I looked at the guys. "Shut the hell up." I said.  
"Feisty!" Paul said. They laughed. I nailed him in the stomach with the football. I looked at Jake and smiled.  
"I have some major packing to do. Call me tonight."

* * *

When I got home, my mom and Bella were setting the table. Charlie was watching TV. They were staying for dinner. Fantastic. Seth came in the door a few minutes after me. He sat at the table.

"Mom, do you know what your daughter was doing on the beach?"

"Whats that honey?"

"She was making out with Jacob."

Bella snickered.

"Seth." I groaned.

My mom laughed. "You kissed Jacob on the beach, in front of everyone?'

"Mom, butt out!"

"It's cause she's in _loove!" _Seth sang. I kicked him under the table.

"Ow, Stop, Leah!"

"Stop being a little snitch, Seth!"

My mom tried to stop our argument by distracting me.

"Leah, could you put the forks on the dining room table?"

I looked at her, eyebrows raised.

"Since when do we eat in the dining room?" That just wasn't my family. Usually I would take my mac and cheese dinner up into my room, while Seth ate on the couch in the TV room, and my mom sat in the kitchen- that is, if she wasn't on a dinner date with Charlie.

"Were eating like a normal family tonight."

"Mom? The normal family ship sailed when your two kids became werewolves and caused your husbands sudden heart attack. Besides, they're _not _our family."

She looked at me sternly. "I said were eating _like _a normal family. And we will all be a family soon enough."

I snatched the forks off the counter top. Family soon enough. As far as I was concerned, my only family was my deceased father, my nosy mother, and my annoying little brother.

And I was stressed out enough tonight. I didn't need this crappy "family" night. I guessed it was my moms lame attempt to get us to "know each other". I knew enough already: Bella was possibly the most annoying girl alive and her "Chief Swan" father was boring as grass.

Speaking of Mr. Boring, that's when he came in and sat down.

"Hi Leah." He smiled. "Whats for dinner?"

I looked at him, a sarcastic smile on my face.

"I don't know. I'm not your waitress." My mom, Bella, and Seth came and sat down then. My mom looked like she wanted to rip my head off.

I sat down while Seth started blabbing about how the football game was.

After the small talk, my mom looked at Bella. "So, Bella, how is Edward?"

The subject made Bella smile. She was obsessed with that boy. It was sickening.

"He's good."

Charlie rolled his eyes. I guess there was one thing we had in common. We both hated that guy.

"So, Leah, how was your day?" Charlie asked.

"Fantastic," I said, extremely heavy on the sarcasm.

"Leah, why are you always so bitter?" Seth asked. Bella looked interested in the answer.

Well, no reason. My mom was not only ruining my life in so many ways, but my boyfriend was leaving me for the summer. No big.

"Bitter?" I asked, pretending to be shocked. "I'm never bitter! I'm the happiest little camper ever, Seth."

**READ!: Okay, so I don't want to, butI may discontinue this fanfic because I'm having major writers block. I don't know where to go from here. Any help would be extremely appreciated, and if I use your idea I will credit you and love you forever ae ae ae ae ae aeae ae(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

**READ. Okay, I got some help from some awesome people- [ _twilight22lover,ritarocks,_**_**twilighter-lover,**_**teamedward240****_, & 1234twilightgirl1234] _and I'm going to try and use all of your ideas. They won't all be in this chapter or exactly how you proposed them, I might change some stuff up. So a big thanks once again to them. :]**

* * *

I mean, it was a nice house. Bigger than our old one. I just didn't want to see myself living there.

"It's great, dad."

There she went again, being a kiss up.

"It is," Her bloodsucker boyfriend agreed. He came to help Bella move her stuff in. Well, I guess that was nice of him. My boyfriend would be here too, that is if he weren't packing for a summer-long trip to Hawaii.

_Sigh._

He grabbed the majority of Bella's boxes and carried them inside, then came back outside and looked at me.

"Would you like me to help you with your stuff, Leah?"

"I am perfectly capable of carrying my own things, _Edward."_

He nodded. "Of course."

I looked at Bella.

"I mean, I'm not some defenseless little baby who depends on her boyfriend-or any guy, for that matter,to do things for me. I'm independent. Unlike some girls."

I loved pissing her off.

Seth groaned. "Leah. Behave? Please?"

"Sure,Sure." I chuckled as I walked inside with my boxes. You really pick up things from the people your around most.

My mom was in the kitchen painting, and Charlie was hanging a picture in the living room. I went up to my new room. I had gotten most of the basic things in there, we were just adding finishing touches to everything today. I started hanging pictures on my wall. I was interrupted by my mom bellowing up the stairs.

"Le-Le! Come down here!"

I ran down the stairs.

"Mom! Didn't I tell you to not call me that?"

She laughed. "Sorry. But you need to get ready."

She was talking about my great evening plans- babysitting Claire. Me- of all people! I hated kids.

"Mom. Do I really have to?"

She looked at me. "Yes, Leah. It's only for a couple of hours."

"I didn't even agree to this, you just told Claire's mom I would. I'm not the fucking babysitters club."

Edward chuckled.

My mom gave me a stern look. "Watch your language." She handed me my jacket and pointed to the door. "Now go. You don't want to be late."

I put on a fake smile. "Of course not," and I slammed the door behind me.

As usual, my mom didn't offer to give me a ride. And, Claire's house was all the way on the other side of thereservation. I considered phasing to get there quicker, but then I realized my showing up on Claire's doorstep naked would be quite odd...

I decided to take the long way there, though, just because I wanted to walk by my hou- old, house. When I walked by it, I ran up to the 'for sale' sign and kicked it over. Then I stomped on it a few times. After I got that out of my system, I continued walking to my 'job.'

I finally got to the little tan house. I rang the doorbell, and her mom answered the door.

"Leah, thank you so much for doing this."

_It wasn't voluntary, _I thought.

"Uh. Your welcome," I grumbled.

"Well, come in!"

I followed her into the kitchen.

"The emergency numbers are on the fridge- my cell phone, my husbands cell phone, her pediatrician, her grandmother, 911-"

I laughed. "911? You have the number for 911 actually written down?"

She chuckled. "Quil babysits often."

"Ah. That explains it."

" Anyways, she needs to be in bed by 8:30. For dinner I have mac and cheese and hot dogs, cut the hot dog up for her. If she gets bored, her barney and telletubbies DVD's are underneath the TV. She won't fall asleep unless you read her the 'Little Rabbit' book. It's on her nightstand. She likes to wear the kitten pajamas, third drawer in her dresser. Did you get that?"

"Uh...yeah. Mac and cheese and hot dogs...barneyand telletubbies DVD's underneath TV, 'Little Rabbit' book on nightstand, kitten pajamas-third drawer in dresser,in bed by 8:00. Gotcha."

"You forgot that the hot dog needs to be cut up."

Well, excuse me. God, don't forget to cut up the damn little kid's hot dog.

"Oh," I said. "Of course. Now...where's Claire?"

"Oh, she's in her room. Claire, honey! Leah's here!"

I heard the little footsteps coming down the stairs. "Lee-wah!"

"Hey, you little tyke."

She laughed.

Claire's mom kissed her on the cheek and headed for the door. "I have to go , sweetie. Be good for Leah."

"Kay'!"

And then she was gone. I was alone with the kid.

"So...what do you want to do?"

"Baw-nee! Baw-nee, Lee-wah!"

Shoulda seen that one coming.

So, I went to the TV and popped in _Barney and Friends:Season One._

And we watched it.

Twice.

And after that, we watched the _Telletubbies._

Twice.

It was amazing that Quil wasn't here tonight. Ever since he imprinted her, they wereinseprepable. At least he was happy.

Me? Nope, I haven't been imprinted. Nor have I imprinted. I'm actually glad about that. I know Jacob loves me- not because he has to because of some rare werewolf freaky thing where he _has _to love me, but he loves me just because.

So really, I'm not a fan of imprinting. And not just because it took the former love of my life, Sam, away from me and to my own cousin. Besides my dad's death, that was the worst time in my life. Now it was tied for second with having to live with Charlie and Bella.

My train of thought was interrupted by Claire pulling my hair.

"Lee-wah! I'm Hun-gah-wee!"

"Ok, kiddo."

I picked her up and put her on a chair in the kitchen.

I heated up the hot dog (don't worry, I cut it up...) and mac and cheese.

While she was eating, she looked up at me.

"Uncle Jay! I want uncle Jay!"

"Who, Jacob?" I asked.

"Yeah! Yeah!"

"Well..." I guess I did really want to be with him now. "Okay then."

"Caw him! Caw him!"

"I'm calling him."

God, this girl was way to hyper.

Once I told Jacob I was babysitting, he said he would be happy to come help. He came into the kitchen about 10 minutes later, and kissed me on the cheek. He picked up Claire.

"Hey short stuff."

"Hey Uncle Jay!"

I looked at the clock.

"She should be gettingto bed." I already put her kitten pajamas on.

"Okay." Jake carried her upstairs and put her in bed. Once I read 'The Little Rabbit' to her, she fell asleep quickly after that. Jake carried me down the stairs and layed me on the couch. I sighed.

"Your so good with kids...I'm so...not."

"Are you kidding, Leah? Claire loves you."

"I don't know why."

He kissed my neck. "She's not the only one."

I laughed. "Your such a flirt, Jacob."

"I know." He chuckled.

I kissed him back. "I love you too, though."

"You didn't used to. Remember when we were like fifteen, and you hated me so much?"

I giggled. "Yeah. I can hardly even remember why I did anymore. But you hated me too."

"I did not."

"When did you start liking me, then?"

"Leah, I realized I loved you from the moment you shared your capri sun with me in second grade."

I laughed. "Really."

"Really."

I had a flashback of when Jacob confessed he loved me. It was after my dad's funeral. I couldn't stand the sight of the coffin, so I kicked off my shoes and ran as fast as I could, right in the middle of the service. Jacob followed me. He sat next to me while I cried, for hours. He stayed next to me. He stroked my hair and told me that it would be okay, he was here for me. He told me he loved me. I realized I loved him too.

_Craack!_

My head jerked up at the sudden thunder. Great. I had to walk home in that.

Just then Claires mom walked in. She smiled.

"Hey. Is she asleep?"

"Like a baby." I said.

"That's good. Hello Jake! Thanks to both of you guys."

We got up and told her she was welcome  then headed out in the pouring rain. He put his hoodie over me.

"Your walking home?" He asked.

I _sighed_. "Yup."

He took my hand. "Jump on my back."

"I can walk." I smiled.

"But you don't have to. Jump on."

I hopped on his back. And we went home in the rain.

These were the moments I wished he would never leave me. Not even for a second.

He let me off on my porch.

"Two days." He said.

I looked at the ground. "Uh-huh."

"I'll be at your house in the morning. I want our last days together this summer to be special."

I let go of his hand and turned toward the door. I smiled.

"See you in the morning."

I walked into the house. Seth, Paul, and Embry were watching a movie. I went up to my room and climbed into bed.

Only two more days. Two more days until my life went _completely _downhill.


	4. Chapter 4

"Leah, really. They won't notice. I could totally sneak you on the plane."

I tried to plaster a smile on my face. One that said "Of course it's okay for you to go to Hawaii for the summer without me while i'm stuck in this hell called La Push."

But, I think it came out more as: "No, Jacob, don't leave me! I'm begging you! I'm borderline suicidal!"

"Hey now. It's only a month and a half. No need to make it more than it is, right?"

I knew he saw through me. He dropped his bags and hugged me.

"Fine. If you won't sneak to Hawaii with me, then I'll just stay in La Push. Which is perfectly fine with me, Billy can just suck it up."

"No! Jake. Your going. Now go...leave. Your plane leaves in like five minutes."

He took his arms off me. I felt like crying.

"I love you Leah. I'll call you tonight, as soon as I get to my sisters."

"I love you t-"

But he was already on the plane.

* * *

When I got home, Charlie was cooking. He looked at me as I came in the door.

"Hey, kiddo." Kiddo? I thought. Why I oughta knock him out. "You want some dinner?"

The last thing I wanted was Charlie's cooking. Who even let him near the stove?

"No." I said. I sat at the dining room table and put my head in my hands. My mom looked at me.

"It's not the end of the world, Leah." She said.

I just looked at her. She left me alone.

"Uh , so, Leah..." Bella cleared her throat. "What do you think of...camping?"

I slowly raised my head from my hands, and looked at my mom.

"God, no. Please tell me were _not."_

She sighed. "Can't you ever just be cooperative, Leah?"

"I think I have been extremely cooperative over the last month, mom. First you get married, then we get a new house, then Jake- the only person that's been keeping me sane- leaves the continental US. And even after all that's happened, I havn't killed anyone. See?"

She kept looking at the _"Good Housekeeping" _magazine, not meeting my gaze. She was ignoring me.

"Now, are we going on a camping trip or not?"

She sighed. "Charlie and I planned one for next week."

"Why the _hell _would you do that?!"

"We thought it would be nice to have some sort of a family vacation."

"God damn it mom, how many times do I have to tell you? Their not family! Atleast not to me. They never will be, no matter how hard you try to force us to like each other."

She kept her eyes on her magazine. I gave up and walked upstairs and turned on my computer moniter.

**embryc0938: **leahh. you holding up ok?

Great,just what I needed- to chat with Embry. Yeah right.

**leahhhx3: **im not going to commit suicide, if that's what you mean. im not that dependant on my boyfriend. like some people.

**embryc0938: **you mean bella? :)

**leahhhx3: **yeah, that's it's name.

**embryc0938: **your suchh a bitch.

**leahhhx3: **shut the fuck up, embry.

**embryc0938: **alrighty then.

**leahhhx3: **i should probablly go. i have some drowning in my own patheticness and misery to do.

**embryc0938: **have fun with that!(:

There was a knock on my door. If it was Bella, I swear to god.

"Come In..."

A familiar looking blonde girl came in. Oh... that's who she was.

"What are you doing in my house, leech?"

"Look. You live with Bella now. Bella dates Edward, so therefore our 'leech' family will unfortunately be around here often. And as much as I may dislike you, Clearwater, your lovely compared to Bella. So... may I come in?"

"Your already in, blondie." Dumbass, I thought.

She smiled. "Right."

She sat on my bed and looked at the "Indiana Jones" case on my nightstand. Seth and I had watched it together last night.

"Shia Lebouf. Pure. Hotness."  
I slowly turned around.

"You like Shia Lebouf?"

"Like is quite an understatement," she said, smiling- showing her pefectly straight, white teeth.

"He's _so _hot." I agreed. I'll admit it- I'd always had a thing for Shia Lebouf.

She nodded. She grabbed the picture of me and Jake off my desk. Everyone seemed to notice that.

"He's a cute one, too. Your a lucky girl."

I laughed. "Yeah. I think so too."

"He's gone for the summer, right?"

I sighed. "Uh-huh."

"Well, seperation can be good for a relationship."

I pointed to the door. "Not if you have a boring as grass stepsister, annoying as crap brother, horrible stepdad, and a mom who doesn't understand you at all. Then a good guy can really be a life- saver."

"Yeah. But you don't have Alice-thats alot of annoying-ness in a small package. Or Edward. I mean,Seth can't read your mind and then use it against you."

"That would be...horrible." I admitted.

"You have no clue."

Then her gorgeous husband came through my doorway. Why did she even have the hots for Shia when she had _this _one?

He came and swooped her off my bed, holding her.

"Were leaving, Rosalie. Thank God."

He looked at me, obviously puzzled. "You guys havn't killed each other yet?"

I looked up at him. "Nope."

Rosalie kissed him on the cheek. "Wolf girl's actually kinda fun. And she likes _Shia!_"

So that's the nickname they had for me.

He chuckled. "Good Lord, Rose."

I realized that I actually liked this girl. Maybe Jake wasn't the only one who could keep me sane in this hell-hole.

"So, see you here same time tomorrow?" I asked.

"You bet." She replyed.

"See you later, wolf girl!" 'Emmet' yelled, carrying her down the stairs.

I made a friend, I thought. Well that was unexpected.


	5. Chapter 5

"Seriously, camping. Can you believe that?"

"I thought you liked camping."

"I do."

"Well then whats the problem?"

"I don't want to go on a camping trip with _Bella. _And _Charlie."_

"Leah, you should really give her a chance."

"I hate her."

"Whens the last time you attempted to have a conversation with her?"

"Well..." God, I hated when he was right. "I don't know."

He laughed. "Your such a hard head."

"I know."

"Really, Leah. You can be friends with _Rosalie _and not Bella?"

"Like I said before, she's not that bad once you get to know her."

And it was true. I had been hanging out with Rosalie and Emmett for the past two weeks. Although their constant kissing and affection really wasn't helping my poor little heart.

"Uh huh. Hey, you know I'm coming back in like just two weeks?"

Way to change the subject, Jake.

"I know. I'm so happy,I can't wait!" It was true. I couldn't wait to see him again.

"I can't either. Hawaii's no fun without you."

"I find that hard to believe," I giggled.

"Well it's true. You know that 'quality time' with my sister? Yeah, well it's telling her things like which blinds match her bedspread best."

"Sounds fun," I said sarcastically.

"Totally," he grumbled.

I laughed. "Well I guess I should go. You probably have to help with picking fashionable chairs."

He laughed. "Probablly. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

I hung up my phone and started walking downstairs. I stood on the third step and looked at my brother sitting next to his girl.

Yeah, I said_ his girl. _He met this girl a couple of weeks ago at my soccer game, her sister was on my team. I had to admit, it was pretty cute. He was in that trance you get in when your in your first relationship. He was constantly on the phone with her and texting her, writing her name on his stuff. Her name's Selena, and she's a pretty girl, to be honest. She's short and skinny, and has black hair to her shoulders. He invited her to watch a movie with him tonight. I had to keep myself from giggling when he did the classic "yawn and stretch", and put his arm around her shoulders.

I walked into the kitchen and saw my mom and Charlie kissing. I felt a sudden urge to throw something at them. Instead I walked outside and into my back yard.

Edward and Bella were sitting on the picnic table, legs intertwined, their noses touching. I groaned. I peeked into the window and saw Seth leaning in to kiss Selena.

I texted him saying:

"Ew. You guys are nasty. (:"

I laughed to myself. I wondered if he remembered that.

I turned around to see Edward and Bella laughing and smiling.

God damn it, there was no escape, even in my own home! Everyone around me was happy as can be with someone else.

I cleared my throat, hoping they would realize that I was there and stop.

No such luck.

Well, if I couldn't escape all the love-y snuggly crap in my own house, I would just have to go somewhere else. I took my ipod out of my pocket and started listening to Paramore.

I walked aimlessly for a while, not having any destination. I walked on the sidewalk, and smelled a barbecue across the street. I looked over and saw the pack at Sam and Emily's (I automatically frowned at the word _and_),they were all talking and laughing. The pack was constantly at Sam and Emily's, and she baked for them like they were little kids. They always tried to get me to come with them, but each time I found an excuse to reject their offer. I tried to pick up my pace before they saw me and invited me to come over.

But, it was too late.

"Hey Clearwater! Come over and have a hamburger!" Brady called. Emily looked at me and smiled warmly.

Well, I didn't have an excuse not to. I took the head phones out of my ears and crossed the street. I took a hamburger and sat down on the grass. I felt extremely uncomfortable- and I knew it was because Sam and Emily were there. I mean, I don't still have feelings for Sam, and that was the truth. My heart honestly did belong to Jake.

Maybe I still held a grudge against him. Against _them. _I knew it wasn't either of their faults, but...

She's my cousin. My own fucking flesh and blood. That one had cut deep, and I guess I never really fully recovered from it. And I felt horrible, but I felt this odd satisfaction when I saw the deep scars on her face, caused by Sam. _I'm such a horrible person, _I thought.

She came and sat next to me. "Hello, Leah."

"Hey,Em."

"Where were you headed to?" She asked.

"Oh, no where," I admitted. "Just...trying to get out of the house."

"Ah, I see. How is everyone at your house?"

"Well, my moms...happy I guess. She's just..." _Sticking her tongue in Charlies mouth...?_ "Um... hanging out with Charlie. And Seth's hanging out with this girl. And Edward and Bella are just...being fags."

She laughed. "You shouldn't be so mean. After all, she is your new step sister."

"Mhmm hmm."

She shrugged. "I know it's hard for you, but you've got to remember, that your mom's really happy. I havn't seen her so happy since...well you know."

She was right. I remember after my dad died, I would leave for school and my mom would be in bed. When I got home, she would still be in bed.

"This is going to sound bad, but I'd rather her be depressed than me."

She laughed. "Humans are naturally selfish creatures."

"I'm definitely a creature, but I don't know if you could call me human anymore."

"Your'e still the same crazy Leah I've always known and loved."

I smiled. "Thanks, Em."

She laughed. "No problem. The guys are heading in to watch a football game, do you want to come inside?"

"Nah, I'm gonna continue my walk. Thanks for the burger, though."

"Alright then, and your'e always welcome. Stop by again sometime!"

I walked to the beach and sat close to the water, letting the waves soak my feet. Emily's words were ringing throughout my mind.

_"Your moms really happy. I havn't seen her so happy since...well, you know."_

I sat there on the beach for hours-and hours, just thinking about things. Before I knew it the sky was pitch black, and the only light was the street lights.

I looked at my watch- it was 8:30! I had left the house at 4:00, and I didn't even tell anyone where I was going- was everyone worried about me? Were they searching for me right now?

I ran back to my house. I looked in the window and couldn't believe what I saw. They-My mom, Charlie, Seth , Bella, Edward,and Selena- were all eating dinner and laughing and smiling!

I had been gone randomly for hours and they just were happily eating dinner? My mom was smiling and talking to Bella.

Perfect little Bella.

Bella who could do no wrong.

Everyone loved Bella.

I bet my mom liked perfect Bella better than moody, screw-up, bad grades Leah. I never lived up to expectations.

I couldn't bear watching it. I took a rock off the ground, and chucked it at the window. They all turned around, shocked as the glass fell to the ground in tiny little shards. I looked at them for a second before running off. I took out my phone and dialed Rosalie's number.

* * *

**Authors Note::**

**Yes, I got the end from Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants.(:**

**And, the next chapter or two will be about the camping trip , and I know one thing that will happen on the trip, but I need more. PLEASE REVIEW+ tell me what you think should happen on the camping trip& I may use your idea (I promise to give credit.) Thanks!**

**Remember to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

No one ever did say a thing to me about the window. Although I'm sure they weren't too happy about replacing the window, I think they were being careful with me so they wouldn't "set me off" again. God ,I felt like a hormonal bitch.

So anyways, right now I was in the car, heading to a _family camping trip._

My mom, Charlie, Bella, and Seth were playing a license plate game. I just rested my head on the window, watching the rain drizzle down from the grey sky. When we finally got to the camping site, I reached into the trunk and picked up some bags. I carried them to the bare piece of land surrounded by trees while Charlie checked in. We were actually _paying _for this crap?

Charlie came back.

"Alright, we should get this tent up now. We'll go canoeing in the morning!"

Oh my fucking god. I felt like I was in a really gay episode of "The Brady Bunch."

I just sat down on the dirt and examined my nails while the four of them attempted to set up the tent.

After about ten minutes, my brother was wrapped up in the tent, trying to get out, my mom was trying to put a stake in the ground, Charlie was studying a pole and scratching his head, and Bella was trying to find a zipper.

I sighed and got up. I lifted part of the tent. "Seth, get out. Mom, give me that stake. Charlie, give me that pole. Bella? You just...back away from the tent." They all looked at me puzzled but did what I said. Five minutes later, I had it completely set up.

"Well good job, Leah! Great to see your getting into the camping spirit!" Charlie said. I rolled my eyes. "Where'd you learn to set up a tent like that?"

"My _dad._" I said with not much enthusiasm. I threw the bags inside of the tent. Then, I got out and set up the other tent. Bella, Seth and I were all staying in one tent. Charlie and my mom in the other.

We started putting sleeping bags down. I put Seth's in between mine and Bellas. We got to the camping site around midnight, and I was pretty beat. I lay down on the hard ground in the tent, and listened to the four of them outside roasting marshmallows and telling stories. I had deja vu. I remembered when once, when I was 12, my dad took Seth and I on a camping trip. We roasted marshmallows and went hiking. We looked at the stars and he taught me about constellations. I felt a tear slide down my cheek. I pulled the sleeping bag over my face and slowly drifted to sleep.

__________________

The next afternoon, we went down to the river. Seth and Charlie started preparing the canoes. I looked at the rushing water. My heart sped up. There was two things I was scared of: thunderstorms and swimming. It was a secret I had always had-only my family and Jake knew. When I was six, I fell into the deep end of a pool at Embrys house. I started drowning. If Embrys mom hadn't pulled me out, I would be dead. It doesn't sound that tragical, but it was. It still traumatizes me. I don't even feel comfortable in canoes. As I helped Bella drag a canoe into the water, I realized my legs were shaking. I was taking deep breaths.

"You okay, Leah?" she asked.

"Uh..yeah, fine."

Then Charlie walked up to my mom.

"We can't go canoeing, honey. The tides are way too high today, and the waves are crazy. It would be more like white water rafting. Besides, it's already raining, and there may be a much bigger storm on the way."

"I was thinking the same thing. It looks like hell out there."

Yes! Saved.

Seth looked at me. "Good for you, huh, Leah? Your so scared of stuff like this, anyway."

My mom gave him a stern glance. He had an apologetic look.

I felt pathetic. Like a baby. I shouldn't be scared of something so simple. I couldn't live with myself like this.

I bet _Bella _could canoe. Because she was so much better than me. Maybe if I could do more things Bella could do, I would be more respected.

That's when I realized that I had to prove something. Not to Seth, not to Bella, but to myself.

"Uh, you guys can go back to the tent. I'm going to take a quick walk."

"Sweetie, you heard Charlie. There's a big storm on the way."

"I know, but I just want to take a quick one."

She grimaced. "Okay. But _promise me you will stay away from the water._"

"Of course, mom." I was good at lying to her by now. I had done it all of my teenage years, after all.

"Alright." They all started walking back to the tent. "Be careful!" She yelled over her shoulder.

"I will!" I yelled back. I waited about seven minutes, until I knew they were out of sight. It was getting dark out. I sighed, then took a deep breath and pushed the canoe into the water. I stepped in, and grabbed an oar. I started pushing myself into the treacherous river....

I was about 9 feet into the river when I was too scared to go any farther. I tried to turn around, but the current was going to fast! It carried me farther and farther away from the shore. After another minute or so, I couldn't even see the shore at all!

I was panicking. The canoe was rocking back and forth, up and down violently. A strike of lightening came down from the sky. I screamed, half a scream, half crying. That's when it happened- a huge wave tipped over the canoe. I was underneath of it now, trying to stay afloat. I flipped the canoe off of my head, but it knocked the back of my skull before it floated out of my sight. I started getting dizzy. I saw the water around me getting a dark red, the canoe had hit me so hard that I now had a huge gash in my head! Water filled my mouth, and I was choking. I couldn't float any longer. Over and over again, I would go under, then try my hardest to swim back up to the surface. Soon my legs were getting tired. The gave out under me. Before I went under again, I let out an ear piercing-blood curdling scream.

Everything around me became black. I was going to die.

_I .was. going. to. die._

* * *

**READ, AUTHORS NOTE: What will happen next? You'll only find out if you review!(:**

**And I plan to write the next chapter this same night ( Saturday, November 15,2008), so you won't be waiting for long. **

**And I didn't forget about your suggestions, those will be incorporated soon. Remember, review!(:s**


	7. Chapter 7

I managed to keep my head above the water for a few seconds. I kept screaming. Someone had to hear me.

They just had to.

"Were coming!"

I knew that voice. It was Seth!

Oh thank god. Another strike of lightening caused my legs to stop working again. I screamed.

I saw Seth and Bella's figure on the side of the river. Seth was about to jump in.

"Seth, no! _Go get Charlie and Sue! _"Bella screamed at the top of her lungs."_Now, God damn it!_"

I saw Seth running back.

"Leah, can you hear me? It's Bella. Everything's okay. Don't use too much energy, just stay calm!"

I couldn't form any words. My only response was another scream.

"Leah_! Watch out! _"Bella yelled.

Before I knew it, a wave took me under. I felt my body sinking lower and lower and lower...

There was no hope. My body was too tired to move, and I was only going down. I was dying.

My body finally hit the sandy floor. I felt myself-my mind, my conscious- slipping away.

But then, I felt a strong grip on my arm. I started going upwards, toward the surface.

Then, it was a miracle! I felt the harsh winds whipping my face. I heard my mother screaming.

"_Bella, pull her to the shore! You can do it! Stay above water! _"

I was comprehending things, but only slightly. Bella must have been the one that saved me- put her life in so much danger!

Then, I felt a strong pair of arms- I was guessing Charlie's- go under my head and hips. He laid me on the cold ground.

Then, another pair of arms, which I could tell were Seth's- curved around me and grabbed Bella's arms, pulling her onto the shore. Charlie picked me up again, and he ran. I heard a cars doors opening, and then I was being laid in a seat. The car was going very fast.

I felt my whole body starting to go numb, I was so sore. I fell asleep, and I don't know for how long. It was a deep, deep sleep. I wondered if I would ever wake up again.

______________

I felt someone lightly brushing my hair. I slowly opened my eyelids, revealing a dimly lit hospital room. The noise of little machines beeping and carts being rolled in the hallway filled my ears. But one sound was the most important of all.

"Leah! You're awake!"

I turned my head slightly so I could see Bella pulled up in a chair next to my bed.

"Bella! How long have I been here?"

"About 3 days," she admitted.

"Wow," was all I could say. Images of what had happened filled my head. The canoe tipping, my screams filling the night, Seth running off to get Charlie and my mom...Bella saving my life. She was so close to dying alongside me. Why would she do that? Why did she put her life on the line?

"Well, I need to go tell everyone in the waiting room the news, we've all been taking turns watching you, we never left your side and-"

"Who's we? Who came to see me?"

"Well obviously, Seth, your mom, and my dad are downstairs. When Rosalie got the news, she _flipped. _She has been worried sick about you. She's been here since the incident. Of course Emmett came with her. They've even been sleeping in the waiting room, just like your brother, Charlie, your mom, and...Well, never mind that."

Wow, Rosalie and Emmett cared that much? I was flattered. What great friends.

"The pack has come by every day. Emily has been in tears, we had to keep telling her everything would be ok."

I was amazed.

"I never knew so many people cared about me."

"Of course they do, Leah."

There was a short silence.

"Why'd you do it, Bella?"

"Do what?"

"Save me. It was so dangerous out there, one wave and you could have been pulled under- and never resurfaced. Yet you jumped in to save me."

"Leah, of course I would! I didn't think twice about it. Call me crazy, but I think we would do things like that for each other, because although we fight, deep deep down, we love each other. You're my step-sister, Leah."

"No, Bella. I'm your _sister,_" I smiled.

"I like the sound of that."

"Me too," I agreed.

"Now, I'm going to go tell everyone that you're awake."

"Alright."

A few minutes after Bella left, the room soon became flooded with people. Seth was the first to run to my bedside.

"Leah!"

"Hey, little bro." I extended my arms and he hugged me. I greeted everyone in the room. Then the door flew open.

"Everyone move! Let me see Leah!"

Ah, there's my Rose.

After Rosalie hugged me and told me how worried she was about me, everyone started filing out, Bella saying something to them about me needing alone time with someone...?

Then the room was empty- but not for long. One moment he was at the door, the next he was by my bed. He placed his hand on mine.

"Oh, Leah."

"Jacob," I whispered. "You came back early."

"Of course I did. I got on a plane as soon as I got a phone call from Seth."

He lightly played with my hair. I found myself sobbing on his shoulder, my tears staining his shirt. I could tell he didn't mind.

"I thought I was going to die," I cried. "I was so close, Jake."

He kissed my forehead.

"It's okay, Leah. Everything's okay. I'm here."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. Don't worry."

It was silent, but eventually he asked me a question.

"Why did you do it?"

I knew what he meant.

"I wanted to be better than Bella. Everyone loves Bella- Seth, my mom-even you. I thought if I was more like Bella, you guys would like me more."

"Oh Leah," He cooed into my ear. "That's not possible. I couldn't love you any more than I already do. I don't love Bella. I love _you. _I will always love you, Leah Clearwater."

* * *

**Alright, so the next chapter (possibly two) will be up ASAP. Oh yeah, and thanks to twilight22lover and LightofMyLife for helping me through reviews! (:**

**But now I need to reply to some reviews.**

**Misti D asked how the vampires could come on the reservation, and sorry, I forgot to specify that. Imagine that the treaty was lifted at the beginning of the story.**

**Now I want to reply to this comment:**

The Sparkling Diamond 95 2008-11-15 . Chapter 6

YAY! Leah is going to die. UNder normal circumstances i feel sorry for Leah. But this Leah is mean and horrible. ... And shes in league with the worst twilight character ever to grace the oages of a black book with a red apple on the front...Rosalie. Ah! Run Away!

**Alright. So, I didn't intend for Leah to come out as mean and horrible in this fanfic, I wanted her to come across as a troubled teen coping with the loss of her dad, a new family and house, overcoming prejudice and becoming friends with people who are different than you, and having a loved one leave her in a time of need. She has a bit of an attitude, but it does state in chapter two that she has a problem of speaking her mind at all the wrong times and going overboard with things, and I tried to have that trait in her throughout the story. And I personally like Rosalie, there is no need to express your opinion of her being "The worst Twilight character ever." I'm sorry if that's not how you saw it.**

_**Remember to REVIEW! :D**_


	8. Chapter 8

I was pretty much completely recovered. I was a fast healer, obviously. I still had a slightly visible scar at the top left of my forehead, and it most likely wouldn't fade. I didn't care too much, though. It would be a little personal reminder.

Jacob saw me examining myself in the mirror. He came up behind me and put his hands around my hips.

"You look beautiful."

I looked down at my pale pink dress and white sandals. This was the first dress I've worn since...I can't even remember. Since I was five, maybe?

I couldn't believe that I let _Alice _talk me into this.

It wasn't the wedding I was pissy about, I was actually excited for that.

It was just the dress.

Oh! Right. Wedding.

Yeah, so Bella and I (never thought I would use that conjunction connecting me and Bella) talked my mom and Charlie into having a wedding. Alice planned it-she went overboard, but it still was the most awesome wedding I had ever seen. She had some talent there.

It was in our back yard. We have a big back yard, so it wasn't a problem.

I turned around and put my arms around Jake's neck.

"Thanks."

Then Alice ran in.

"Leah, what are you doing?" She shot a look at Jake's hands on my waist and mine around his neck. "You need to be outside, like, now!"

"Whoops." Jake released me,and smiled. I walked out back, and looked at the crowd of people sitting in white chairs chatting.

Sam, Jared, Paul, Quil, Brady, Collin, and Embry were sitting towards the front. Then there was Billy, Claire and her mom, and the guys in the pack's moms.

On the other side was the Cullen's- Rosalie in a stunning red dress (god, was I jealous of her looks), Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, and Edward.I was quite proud of myself for learning all of their names. Selena was sitting behind them, I could hear Esme telling her how pretty her hair was.

I went to join the bridesmaids-which were me, Emily, and Bella- at the left side of the yard. We all started chatting, and then Alice ran up to us.

"Would you three shush? The music is about to start!"

"Okay, sheesh, little Missy."

She huffed at my remark before taking her seat again.

The march started- it sounded so perfect! I looked to see where it was coming from- and saw Edward at a piano.

Wow. He was amazing.

My mom started walking down the isle. I shot a look at Charlie.

The first thing that came to my mind was my dad.

I wasn't going to keep being bitter about this.

But I still hurt. I still missed my dad. I feared I was on the edge of a breakdown.

I casually made my way past Bella and Emily and into my house. Emily looked at me, shocked.

I was leaving at the peak of the wedding- the vows, the "I do's."

But I had to. I slid up to my back door. I felt like what seemed to be a million eyes on me.

Once I was inside, I ran to my room.

Why was I suddenly having this breakdown?

I sat on my bed while tears caused my mascara to slide down my face. I had two black lines on my face.

I changed out of the dress and into jeans with holes in them and a baggy sweatshirt. I took my hair out of the perfect bun, leaving it hanging past my shoulders in a frizzy mess.

I reached under my bed and pulled out a stack of photo albums. I sat on my bed and looked at the first one. It was labeled "Younger Years."

The first picture was me holding Seth as a baby. The next was me and my dad at a pow wow, me holding feathers he bought for me. I smiled.

The next was a picture of me, my mom and dad, and Seth in front of a wolf cage at the zoo. I had to giggle.

How ironic.

I kept looking through the albums for a while. About twenty minutes later,my door slid open quietly. My mom sat next to me on my bed.

"Hey sweetie."

"I'm really sorry, mom. I just got really emotional, and-"

"It's okay. I understand."

It was silent as she looked over my shoulder at the photo album.

"You really miss him, don't you?"

"Yeah," I answered softly.

"I do too."

I sighed.

"I really want you to realize something, though, Leah. Charlie just wants to be your friend. Nothing else. He will never replace your dad. No one will."

I looked at her.

"For you too?"

"For me too."

She hugged me. "Now why don't you go wash up your face and head outside? I 'm sure Jacob is waiting for you."

And I did. When I came back outside, everyone was slow dancing. My mom and Charlie, Sam and Emily, Bella and Edward, Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, Carlisle and Esme....and Seth and Selena. I smiled. I went and sat down on a bench. I played with the grass with my feet.

Jake walked over to me and smiled a breathtaking smile.

"Can I have this this dance?"

I couldn't describe it, but at that moment I felt everything fall into place. My mom and Seth were happy. Rosalie, my new best friend, was with me. I was on good terms with Bella. Jacob was with me.

I took his hand. He pulled me close to him.

Things were good.

* * *

Okay, so I'm wrapping up this story, but im making an epilogue. This by far isn't the best fanfic in the world, but I had a ton of fun writing it. Maybe I'll make a sequel sometime, if people want(: Oh and for some reason, I really liked the line where Leah's talking to her mom and she's like "For you too?" and her mom says "For me too." lol :]

Remember, reviews are love!


	9. Epilogue

**_--The next summer of the next year._**

I was in the passengers seat of Rosalie's red convertible, she was driving, and Bella was in the back. We were driving home from a movie-and-dinner girls night out Rosalie had insisted we had. I talked her into inviting Bella. She still wasn't Bella's biggest fan, but she was working on tolerating her. But hey, I was still working on it too.

Rosalie pulled up to my curb. "See you guys soon!"

"Bye, Rose," I said as I pulled up to the curb. I walked up to my driveway and saw Seth and Selena playing basketball.I went inside and smelled noodles cooking. I headed up into my room, and was surprised to see Jacob sitting on my bed.

"Hey!" I said."What are you doing here?"

He smiled. "I wanted to tell you something."

"Alright then. Tell me."

"I'm going to Hawaii again this summer."

I felt my heart crumble.

"You're leaving this summer too? What the hell? I cant believe this-"

But before I could get anything else, he pulled out two pieces of paper and handed me one.

I unfolded it, and saw it was a plane ticket. What was this for?

"Leah? You're coming with me."

And then I was jumping up and down screaming.

* * *

Okay, so this was a short epilogue, but I wanted to get the point across that Jake was taking Leah to Hawaii. (:

And, **I will most likely be making a sequel, **but I won't start on it immediately. I will probably start it next weekend.

TELL ME: Do you guys think the the sequel should take place during the next school year, or in Hawaii (Leah's whole family would be there.) TELL ME WHICH SOUNDS BETTER. :]

So, yeah. I'm done with this fanfic. I had alot of fun with it, hope everyone enjoyed it, keep up the reviews please! Remember to tell me what you think!

Thanks to twlilightlover22 for the ending idea!


End file.
